Misery and Sorrow, Academy of Hope
by Win32NimdaA
Summary: 31 students awake in a school they have never been too, barricaded at every exit. The only way to escape? Murder one of their own, without being caught. What does the future hold for the masters of their artforms? (Danganronpa 1 and 2 characters. Potentially multiple pairings.)
1. Welcome to Hope's Peak, Part I

_**Please Read the Author's Note at the end of this chapter, it includes a vote that impacts the story.**_

* * *

Chapter 1-Welcome to Hope's Peak, Part I

Day 1-8:00 AM

1st Floor, Classroom 1-A

"Mmph...what's going on?" Makoto Naegi murmured.

Makoto groggily raised his head from the desk, dizzy and disoriented. He glanced around, his vision shaking, before closing his eyes and clutching his head.

"Ugh...My head…what happened…?" he questioned, nursing his headache. He gathered his thoughts and started to get up, remembering where he was.

"Right...I came to Hope's Peak...did I fall asleep in class?" He wondered, rubbing his eyes. He got a more complete look of his surroundings. It was definitely a classroom, desks strewn about and a chalkboard at the front. The windows being barred by metal panels and bolts, combined with the camera staring him down, made him doubt whether or not he just "fell asleep".

A crudely-written note made it's way underneath the door, which read:

"Hope's Peak Academy Freshman Welcome-8:30 in the Gymnasium"  
"Uuuuu...Where am I...Who are you?" Naegi turned around to face the feminine voice behind him, nearly falling over.

Behind him sat a young woman who looked familiar to him, but he couldn't place a name to her. She had tan skin and striking blue eyes, with rich brown hair tied into a ponytail behind her head. She wore a simple white shirt and blue shorts, with a red and white jacket, with a red band wrapped around her knee.

"Oh, uhm, hi...I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Luckster…We're at Hope's Peak, I think..." Naegi sputtered out, rubbing the back of his head nervously.

"I'm Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer, but my friends call me Hina. We're at Hope's peak? I kind of remember that…" Asahina visibly looked up, trying to remember how she got here. "Well, it doesn't really matter. Naegi right?" Asahina looked around, grabbing for something.  
"Uhm...Hina? What are you looking for?"  
"A pen. I want to write your name on my hand. People say it helps you remember!" Aoi replied, upbeat despite the situation. She moved closer to Naegi, asking him "Are you going to write my name on your hand?"

Naegi blushed, looking away. He considered himself very average, and wasn't used to getting attention from girls. "I d-don't think I'll have to t-to remember your name…" Naegi replied, his face turning red from nervousness. "U-uhm we have to go...it's 8:30, we're going to be late…"

Asahina perked up, looking at the clock. "8:30? What happens then?" She looked at the piece of paper in Naegi's hand, reading it an an angle before he could respond. "8:30 in the Gym? Come one, we're going to be late!" Asahina nearly bolted out the door, dragging Naegi by the wrist with her.

"H-hold on Hina!" Naegi sputtered out, following her as best he could.

* * *

1st Floor, Gym, 8:34 AM

Asahina bursted in with Naegi in tow, earning the stares of the other 29 students already in the gym. "So there's two more?" a young-looking girl piped up. "Y-yes it looks like it…" came the reply from another, taller, shy woman. Eventually, a young man in a white outfit with black hair and piercing red eyes approached the duo in a very proper manner, and nearly shouted: "STOP! You are five minutes late! I must report you to the school authorities for your tardiness! This is Unacceptable!"

Naegi started to reply, but a young woman behind them stepped forward and beat him to it. "Hold on, they didn't choose to be late. They probably woke up in a daze like the rest of us did. They PROBABLY were just the last to wake up." came the reply, in a somewhat annoyed tone.

"Very well. I shall let you off with a warning this time! I am Kiyotaka Ishimaru, the Ultimate Moral Compass!" he stated, giving a bow and standing up perfectly straight. "And I am here to make sure everyone follows the rules!"

The young woman rolled her eyes. She turned towards the duo and introduced herself, putting a smile on her face. She was quite beautiful, flowing blonde hair tied by a ribbon and a pin into two separate tails on either side of her head, with her natural beauty shown off by a black top, unbuttoned low as to show her cleavage, with a white and red tie loosely hanging around her neck, rounded out by a short red skirt and black boots. Her pretty, soft blue eyes sat upon a flawless face, with freckles on the bridge of her nose. "Well I'M Junko Enoshima, the Ultimate Fashionista! It's absolutely awesome to meet you both!"

"I'm Aoi Asahina, the Ultimate Swimmer! You can just call me Hina though. Thanks for sticking up for us!"

"Honestly, don't worry about it! We all kind of just got thrown here. Soo you guys don't remember getting here either I bet, right! Because it looks like no one does."

Naegi piped up, having been quiet the last short while. "Y-yeah, we just kind of woke up in a classroom...I have no idea how I got there. I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. I'm pretty average though...I don't know what kind of talent luck is anyway…"

A white-haired boy approached from seemingly nowhere, nonchalantly entering the conversation. "I'm sorry, but I couldn't help but overhear. It seems we have something in common Naegi. My name is Nagito Komaeda, and I too am the Ultimate Lucky Student, shameful though it is to admit." He said, a faint smile on his face. He had pale, almost sickly white skin and colorless white hair that seemed to be devoid of life almost. His greyish eyes furthered this, making him almost look like a ghost. A dark green hoodie with a red pattern on his shoulder sat on top of a white T-shirt with a red design and plain black jeans.

A booming voice came from behind him, from a very tall, muscular man. "ARE WE ALL DOING INTRODUCTIONS NOW? VERY WELL! I AM NEKOMARU NIDAI, THE ULTIMATE COACH!" he shouted. He wore a white tanktop covered by a black jacket, with chains around his neck, and blue tracksuit pants. "I AM PLEASED TO MEET YOU BOTH!"  
Naegi was stunned at the enthusiasm of the coach, replying weakly "I-it's nice to meet you too Nekomaru…"

Nekomaru slapped him on the back, causing Naegi to stumble forward. Nekomaru laughed, saying "BWAHAHAHA! BUCK UP NAEGI, I CAN BARELY HEAR YOU! TALK A LITTLE LOUDER!"

Naegi replied again, a little louder this time, "It's nice to meet you, sir!"

"THERE YOU GO KID! GET THOSE LUNGS WORKING!"

"C'mon Coach, can't you give the kid a break? He just woke up." A redheaded boy said, approaching from the crowd. Aside from his bright orange hair, he had a goatee and wore a white blazer and a white tanktop with a red skull plastered on it, with dark blue jeans. He turned to Naegi and smiled casually, extending his hand. "Hey. I'm Leon Kuwata, the Ultimate Baseball Star." He said, coolly. "But really I couldn't care less about baseball. My true passion is music."

"If you wanna be a musician, you're gonna have to do better than that!" A peppy, sing-song voice appeared from behind Naegi. "Like this! I-buki, Mi-oda! Put it together, what do you get? Ibuki Mioda! That's me, the Ultimate Musician!" She said, posing with jazz hands. "Introduction-over!" She exclaimed. She had an outfit that screamed "rockstar". She had a pale complexion with pink eyes, and multicolored white, pink, black, and blue hair, some of which was tied into two oni-style horns on the top of her haid. She wore a sailor outfit with a black, pleated skirt and ripped pink and blue thigh highs, black nail polish, and multiple piercings on her ears and under her lip.

"Wait, I've heard of you! Weren't you famous before you were even in high school?" Naegi asked.

"Yeah, Ibuki was in a band before high school. BUT she broke up with them because they were boooorrriiing. But now Ibuki's here to make friends with everyone!" She exclaimed, still in a sing song voice. "Now hot stuff, if you want to be a musician, you should come hang out with Ibuki!"

And with that, Mioda and Leon walked off back into the crowd, talking about music. Naegi noticed Asahina had wandered off, but before he went to look, a large, noticeably overweight boy walked over and introduced himself. He had short black hair, and wore thick-rimmed glasses, a white button down, an orange tie with a blue arrow, a gray jacket, and black trousers with an orange backpack.

"My name is Hifumi Yamada, and to the online world, I am universally known and supremely regarded as the Ultimate Fanfic Creator!" He stated proudly, bowing. "So tell me, how much do you know of 2D art?" He asked.

Naegi blinked a few times.

"Ah...some people just don't get it. If you want to learn, talk to me after the orientation!" And with that, he trotted off, most likely to exclaim his greatness more.

"Naegi? Is that you? Do you remember me? We went to school together." Naegi turned around, facing the warm, feminine voice of Sayaka Maizono. Naegi's face turned a little red, looking away from his middle school crush.

"O-of course I remember you Maizono...You were always so popular though...and I was always very...not." Naegi trailed, looking back at Maizono through the corner of his eye, zoning out.

"...Hello? Earth to Naegi, I'm right here." Maizono waved her hand in front of Makoto, "Snap out of it!" she continued.

"Oh-wha? S-sorry, must have zoned out…" Naegi said sheepishly, blushing more from embarrassment. _Gosh...she's so pretty...she's like an angel…_

Maizono just smiled, giggling a little bit. "I was just saying it's nice to have someone I know in here. Would you like to hang out later?"

"Y-yeah I'd really like that Maizono…" Naegi replied.

"Great! See you after the assembly!" Maizono walked off, lending a smile to Naegi before leaving.

Naegi looked around, seeing the large group of students conversing. _Everyone here is so special...how am I supposed to compete?_ Naegi shook his head, trying to change his thoughts. _No...I got here already...I can't think like that._

"H-hello?" A timid feminine voice came. A very shy-looking girl approached him. She had dark purple hair tied in two long braids with a matching colored school outfit, a lengthy skirt covering her legs. Large glasses sit in front of gray eyes, which were darting around.  
"Oh, uhm, Hi. I'm…"

"Makoto Naegi...I overheard you talking. I'm Toko Fukawa...The Ultimate Writing Prodigy." Toko said timidly, almost questioning her own name. Makoto recognized her name, remembering she wrote a wildly successful romance novel, "So Lingers the Ocean".

"I-it isn't polite to stare you know...do you think I'm some sort of freak?"  
"W-what? No, I didn't-"

"D-don't lie to me! I know what you're thinking...everyone looks at me like some sort of filthy beast…" Toko trailed off and walked away before Naegi could reply. He wondered to himself what could make anyone think so lowly of themselves.

"Hey! Naegi! Over here!" A familiar voice shouted to him. Asahina was walking towards him with an extremely intimidating woman behind her. She wore a traditional school outfit with a white shirt, sleeves torn off, a red tie, a short, dark-blue skirt, and bandages around her arms and legs. She had messy, long white hair, reddish-dark skin and several scars on her face and upper body, and had a slight frown on her face. However, she spoke with a surprisingly soft, inviting, formal tone.

"Greetings Makoto. My name is Sakura Oogami, the Ultimate Martial Artist. I've been told by Asahina you're a friend of hers; any friend of her is a friend of mine." She extended her hand warmly to Makoto to help put him at ease.

Naegi shakily shook her hand, a little bit amazed at how friendly she was given her appearance. "N-nice to meet you, M-Ms. Oogami…" Naegi sputtered out.

"Just Sakura will do, thank you. It is a pleasure to meet you as well." She replied, very level. She seem used to people being intimidated by her.

Asahina piped up, noticing Naegi's tension. "We should all hang out together after the orientation! Get to know each other better."

"U-uhm, sure, that's fine with me…"  
"It would be my pleasure to." came the replies. Asahina and Sakura wandered back into the crowd, presumably to meet everyone else.

Naegi decided to follow them and move closer to the rest of the crowd, before someone bumped into his arm. He turned to his left and saw a girl engrossed in a handheld. She had short, slightly curled light pink hair, with a pin that resembled an 8-bit spaceship, and had pale pink eyes. She wore a bluish cardigan with markings on the hood, a white button down, a pale brown skirt, and thigh highs the same color as her jacket, and a pink backpack. She looked up from her handheld and looked a little disappointed, but greeted Naegi with a warm smile.

"Oh, sorry. I'm Chiaki Nanami, the Ultimate Gamer. I was about to beat my high score too…" She said softly.

"Oh, I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. But I don't really know how luck is a talent." Naegi replied, in a somewhat shy tone.

Chiaki puffed her cheeks out, pouting a little bit. In a soft, but somewhat stern tone, she said, "Everyone here is special. Don't be so hard on yourself."

 _All I said was I didn't think luck was much of a talent...does she care that much about everyone?_ Naegi wondered to himself. Chiaki put her hood up, and started another game, starting to walk forward. "It was nice meeting you Naegi…"

Naegi turned and started walking towards the edge of the Gym, hearing a commotion. When he got there, he saw perhaps the most bizarre thing he had seen all day-someone literally fighting with themselves. Not in front of a mirror, but two people who appeared to be the same person having an argument. They both stood tall, had platinum blonde hair, striking blue eyes, and white framed glasses, a white shirt, and a dark green criss-cross tie. One wore a white two-piece suit and one wore a black one. The only noticeable difference besides suit color was one looked extremely more heavy than the other. Once Naegi got there and started hearing their argument he immediately began to back away; however, both saw him out of the corner of their eye and turned to face him.

"Great, someone else to annoy me today." The one in the black suit stated, rolling his eyes.

"What are you doing here?" The one in the white suit asked, slightly less dismissive.

"U-uhm I was just wondering what the commotion was…" Naegi replied, not wanting to get caught up in it.

Both of them replied in unison, in the exact same way.

"The commotion is this person," they both said, gesturing towards each other, "is impersonating me, Byakuya Togami, The Ultimate Affluent Progeny! And they are doing a rather poor job of it."

"W-well I'll leave you two to sorting that out…" Naegi said nervously, before backing off and leaving the two to argue.

While backing up, Naegi accidentally backed into someone else.

"Sorry!" Naegi quickly said, turning around to face the person.

As opposed to the rather characteristic and somewhat flashy dress of everyone else he had met, they were dressed simply in a white, button down shirt, a green tie, and black jeans. He had short, spiky, brown hair and green eyes.

"It's alright. Mistakes happen. Can I ask your name?" He asked, simply. His facial expression didn't change much when he talked, wearing a slight frown. Despite this, Naegi felt much more at ease talking to him.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student..or at least that's what I'm supposed to be. What's yours?"

"Hajime Hinata. It's nice to meet you."

"So, what are you?"

"You mean my talent? I don't remember it."

 _How odd. He doesn't remember his talent?_

"I don't think I'm the only one with memory loss though. You don't by any chance remember how you got here, do you?" He continued, his expression level.

"Uh, now that you mention it...I kind of just assumed."

"I thought so. Anyways...I should probably try to see if anyone else remembers anything. Maybe we can talk after things calm down." Hajime said, before starting to walk around, almost aimlessly.  
He turned around to start walking around as well, but when he did, found himself face to face with someone else immediately. She had lavender hair, braided on one side, light purple eyes, and a rather pale complexion. She wore a dark purple jacket over a white blouse and a brown tie, with a black skirt, and what looked like custom black gloves.

Her piercing gaze unnerved Naegi. She seemed to look right through him, not quite sizing him up, but almost looking at him like a math equation, like she was calculating what his next move would be. They stood looking at each other in silence for a short while, Naegi too nervous to say anything and her apparently unwilling to. Finally, he broke the silence.

"Can I ask your name?" Naegi asked simply, smiling nervously.

"...Kirigiri. Kyoko Kirigiri." She replied, emotionlessly.

"So uhm...what's your talent?"

"...Didn't you ask the same to the other boy?" She deadpanned, dodging the question.

"Well, uhm, I did, but-"  
"You won't get a dissimilar answer from me." She interjected, before silently walking off.

 _Wow...she's odd._

If I thought Kyoko was odd, she was normal compared to the next person Makoto met. He was feeding a nut to an orange hamster on his shoulder. He had pale white skin, and black hair with grayish stripes running through it, shaved from his neck up to his temple. One of his eyes was red, and the other was gray, with a scar-looking tattoo seemingly running through it. He apparently had no eyebrows, and had a yellow earring in his right ear. He wore a long, purple scarf, a long, black jacket, a white shirt underneath it, and another white shirt underneath it that had a strange purple symbol on it. His left sleeve was rolled up to his elbow, but his left arm was covered the entire way with bandages. He wore two silver rings on his right hand, black pants, and black boots.

"Fool! You dare approach me, a being of the underworld itself? Take no further steps mortal, lest you invoke my wrath!" He exclaimed, raising his chin and laughing.

"Uhm...what? Underworld…?" Naegi started, stunned. He had no idea how to reply to that?  
"You continue on! Your courage is admirable, if foolish, mortal! I am he who is known as Gundham Tanaka, the Ultimate Breeder, and master of the dark arts! Remember this name well, for to forget would mean death once my rule begins! Count yourself grateful my Four Dark Devas of Destruction take mercy on this day, for you would have been destroyed on the spot!" He closed his eyes and laughed, walking away.

Naegi stood in place for a short while, comprehending what had just happened.

 _Well...at least it can't possibly get weirder now._

While he was thinking, another boy walked up to him. He had wild, long, spiky brown hair, brown eyes, and wore 3 layers of shirts: a dark green jacket on his shoulders, a white, ruffled shirt, and a yellow short sleeve shirt, and baggy brown pants. He was holding a crystal ball in his left hand.

"Oi! I'm Yasuhiro Hagakure, Ultimate Fortune Teller! Just call me Hiro though." Hiro extended his hand, wearing a laid back smile.

"I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. It's nice to meet you Hiro." Naegi replied, less nervously.

"Cool, nice to meet you too man." Hagakure replied, before getting cut off.

"Eeeww you're talking to peanut brain? You really shouldn't, or people are gonna think you're weird." A young, childish voice came from behind him. Behind him stood what appeared to be a very young girl. She had flowing blonde hair, tied in two pigtails which curved like crescent moons, Orange eyes, and wore a long, orange kimono with a white flower pattern and a yellow sash.

"Hey, who are you to tell me who I can talk to?" Makoto asked, somewhat annoyed.

The young girl was unfazed by the comment, raising her arms and introducing herself in an innocent voice. "I'm Hiyoko Saionji, the Ultimate Traditional Dancer! Nice to meet you big bro!"

"Nice to meet you too, I guess…" Naegi moved on to talk to the rest of the group. He didn't have to walk far before he came across someone new. She had a slim figure and pale skin, with piercing red eyes. She had black hair, two black drill-like pigtails, circular gold earrings, and black nail polish. She wore a white, collared blouse, a black jacket with frill on the ends of her sleeves, a red tie, a black skirt with white frills, knee-high stockings, a white mob cap, and had a gunmetal ring on her right index finger. She spoke in a very proper, collected tone.  
"Hello. My name is Celestia Ludenberg, the Ultimate Gambler. May I have your name?"

"My name is Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. It's nice to meet you Celestia." Naegi replied, no longer feeling uncomfortable in the large group of people.  
"It's a pleasure to meet you as well Makoto. And please, call me Celes. Now if you'll excuse me…" Celes began to walk past Makoto without waiting for a reply, probably looking for someone. Naegi himself didn't go long without conversation, as a young girl approached him. She had light brown hair, hazel eyes, and an almost doll-like appearance. She wore a dark green jacket, a white collared shirt, a brown skirt, and knee-high black socks. She had a very shy demeanor, and spoke quietly.

"Hello...my name's Chihiro Fujisaki...the Ultimate Programmer…" she said, avoiding eye contact.

"It's nice to meet you Chihiro. I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student." Naegi extended his hand warmly, trying to make Chihiro feel comfortable. Chihiro took his hand and smiled nervously, before running off.

 _Well that was a little odd...she just shook my hand and left._ Naegi thought to himself. While he was thinking, another person approached him, a much less shy person. He had narrow, purple eyes, a pronounced muscular build, brown hair that extends far in front of his face, a large black overcoat with an orange dragon motif on the right side of it, a white shirt, and baggy black pants.  
"Name's Mondo Owada. Nice to fuckin meet ya." He said in an intimidating voice.

Makoto was stunned, somewhat paralyzed with fear and unable to respond. He recognized his name, knowing he was the leader of the Crazy Diamonds, a famously ruthless biker gang.

"Good talk. See ya later." Monda simply walked past him, continuing his path.

 _Whew...I thought I was going to get pounded to a pulp._

"Hey. Don't look so frazzled. He's not that scary." A feminine voice stated behind Makoto, giving him a friendly slap on the back. He turned around to face her, and almost immediately looked away, blushing. She wore a white button down with the first several buttons undone, leaving much of her cleavage exposed, and a red miniskirt. She had tan skin, gray eyes, and unkempt brown hair.

"Nice to meetcha. Name's Akane Owari, Ultimate Gymnast. What's your name?" She asked, energetic and friendly.  
"I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student. It's nice to met you too, Akane…" Naegi trailed off, blushing more when Akane moved closer and playfully punched his arm.

"Hey, buck up kid. We're all new here. Take it easy." She commented, before walking off.

Very soon after, two girls approached Naegi, one obviously encouraging the other. The one on the left had her arm around the other, and seemed to be almost consoling her. She had short, dark red hair, olive green eyes, and a pale complexion with freckles on her face. She wore a white shirt, a green jumper, a plaid white and orange tie, and dark green socks. The other girl seemed to be very timid, and her body language was very closed off. She had long, choppy, uneven dark purple hair, greyish-purple eyes, and a pale complexion. She wore a pale pink short-sleeved shirt with puffy sleeves, a white apron with a red stripe on the left side, with another red line extending from it. Underneath her apron is a short, pleated, blue skirt, and she wore bandages along her left arm and right leg.

Once they reached Naegi, The one with purple hair spoke. "H-hello, my n-name is Mikan Tsumiki...and I'm the Ultimate N-nurse…" She stuttered out, quietly.  
The red-haired one spoke next, much more openly. "Sorry, she's really shy. My Name's Mahiru Koizumi, and I'm the Ultimate Photographer. What's your name?" She asked.

"My Name's Makoto Naegi, and I'm the Ultimate Lucky Student. It's nice to meet you both!" Makoto replied warmly, waving his hand a little.

"M-makoto...Is it alright if I remember your name?" Mikan asked nervously, tapping her index fingers together, obviously afraid of offending. She even looked on the brink of tears.

Mahiru was about to step in and start to cheer up Mikan, but Naegi beat her too it. "Of course it's fine Mikan, you don't have to worry. I understand being nervous around new people." Makoto said warmly, with an inviting smile.

Mikan sniffled and smiled, replying shakily, "T-thank you Naegi!"

"It's nice to see a decent, normal guy around here. Everyone else is either cold, rude, or downright weird." Mahiru commented, obviously happy Makoto treated Mikan nicely. "Now come on Mikan, we have to meet everyone else, alright?" She encouraged Mikan on, who followed in tow.  
 _Mikan seems nice, but she's ridiculously shy. Mahiru seems alright too, it's nice to have a normal person around._

The next person to approach him almost seemed to be be following the previous two, looking directly at them. He was short and plump, and had brown hair styled in a pompadour that leans to the left. He wore a white chef's outfit with a red scarf and a white shirt, with what appeared to be a red undershirt tied around his waist and black pants.

"Greetings friend, I am Teruteru Hanamura. People call me the Ultimate Cook, but I prefer Ultimate Chef. Sounds so much more proper, don't you think?"

"I guess so. I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student." Naegi replied.

"It's a pleasure to meet you Naegi. I say, have you seen all the buxom women here?" Hanamura asked, as if it was the most normal question in the world. Naegi blushed, taken aback by the question.

"Take, for example, the bird with the blue hair. Don't you wonder what's under that skirt?" Hanamura continued, without a hint of shame.

"W-what! No, of course not!" Naegi replied quickly, shocked.

"Now now, no need to get huffy. If you'll excuse me...there's plenty of ladies to introduce myself to." Teruteru walked off, seemingly still in pursuit of Mahiru and Mikan.

Makoto didn't even walk a few steps before running into someone new. He wore a yellow jumper with black stripes and hot pink markings, a black hat turned backwards, and two earrings, one a plus sign and one a minus sign. He had wild pink hair, pink eyes, and noticeably pointed teeth.

"Hey, what's up?" He asked casually.

"Not much really. I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student." Naegi replied.

He gave a toothy smile, his pointy teeth giving him an intimidating look. By contrast, his voice was laid back and inviting. "Kazuichi Souda, Ultimate Mechanic, at your service!" He winked and gave a thumbs up. "If you ever have anything that needs fixin, I'm your guy! Otherwise, I'll see ya after orientation, alright pal?"

"Sure Souda, see you then." Makoto replied, walking off. The next person Makoto met stunned him. Not only with her beauty but with the air she carried herself with. She seemed almost flawless, perfect, untouchable in every way. She almost seemed above human, like an angel. She wore what appeared to be a custom-made European uniform, a green and white dress with a large red ribbon, black-gray thigh highs, and a black ribbon, adorned with jewels in her flowing blonde hair. She had a pale, a flawless complexion, and grayish blue eyes.

"Greetings! My name is Sonia Nevermind, and I am the Ultimate Princess. It's a pleasure to make your acquaintance!" She stated, politely and amicably.

"My name is Makoto Naegi, The Ultimate Lucky Student...It's nice to meet you your highness." Makoto said, as politely as he could, bowing.

Sonia chuckled. "Please Makoto, use my name. We are in a place of learning, where all are equal." She replied kindly.

"A-alright Sonia. I hope we can become friends." Makoto said nervously.

"I would very much enjoy that Makoto. Perhaps we shall speak again after this orientation. For now, farewell!" She said, walking off towards Tanaka.

Finally, Makoto approached the last two students. They were both in the back corner of the gym. One, a boy, was lounging against the wall, eyes closed, and the other, a woman, was standing at his side, rather properly. The boy had short, crew-cut blonde hair with two strips shaved off on either side. He had somewhat of a baby face, and when he turned to face Makoto, he noted that he had striking golden eyes. He wore a well-tailored, two piece, black pinstripe suit, over a white dress shirt and a black tie with an animal skull pattern on it, and two silver rings on his right hand. The woman had piercing red eyes and silver hair, and wore a dark turquoise schoolgirl uniform with a red tie, a red armband, and dark turquoise tights, thin glasses, and a dark turquoise sheath on her back.

"What do you fuckin want? You've just been standing there like an idiot. You know you must not be very smart...so spit it out or get lost." The boy said aggressively, almost angrily.

Makoto was taken aback, but not entirely surprised. "I just walked over to introduce myself...I'm Makoto Naegi, the Ultimate Lucky Student…" Makoto said quietly.  
The boy didn't reply, jerking his head over to the woman, who spoke in a polite, proper, but icy cold tone.  
"My Name is Peko Pekoyama, the Ultimate Swordswoman. And this is Fuyuhiko Kuzuryuu, the Ultimate Yakuza."

The boy quickly added in, "And just so we're fuckin clear, no way in hell we're becoming friends or anything. Now get lost."

Makoto nearly froze at the mention of the well-known Yakuza family, and slowly backed off towards the rest of the people.

The clock struck 9:30, and the doors to the gym shut closed, followed by a high pitched laugh.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for making it through this dumpster fire. I've never been very good at writing introduction scenes, and hopefully the story can pick up from here. That being said, thank you to scorpio116 and his story "A New Despair", which was the inspiration for me to start writing this story. Don't hesitate to PM me with any questions or concerns. Now, for the important part. A lot of the chapters will have votes at the end of them, which will permanently affect the storyline. Votes will be held at least 3 chapters in advance of the chapter they affect unless otherwise noted. The first vote is this one-**_

 _ **Should I include an OC later in the story?**_

 _ **-Yes**_

 _ **-No**_

 ** _PM the results, or leave them at the end of a review!_**


	2. Welcome to Hope's Peak, Part II

_**Thank you all for reading my first chapter. I was originally going to continue the vote in this chapter, but between PMs and reviews it was 1-7 no. That being said, there is another vote at the end of this chapter. Also, fair warning, this chapter sucks.**_

* * *

Chapter 2-Welcome to Hope's Peak, Part II

The clock struck 9:30, and the doors to the gym shut closed, followed by a high pitched laugh.

Smoke billowed at the front of the gym, and a stuffed black-and-white bear appeared at the podium. In a squeaky, high-pitched voice, he said:

"Welcome one, welcome all, to Hope's Peak Academy! I'm your new headmaster, Monokuma!"

Akane said what everyone was thinking. "Wait, our headmaster's a teddy bear?"

Monokuma fumed. "I. Am. Not. A. TEDDY BEAR! I'M THE HEADMASTER!" He shouted angrily. He continued, in a much more level tone, "Anyway, I'm your wonderful headmaster, and I'm here to make sure we all have an EXCELLENT time here! I've given you all ample time to introduce yourselves, so let's get right to the important bit!" He seemed to glow with anticipation, getting excited. "The RULES!"

Almost universal groans pervaded the gym, with Taka simply standing at attention.

"First off, All of you are to stay here within campus! We'll all live together in communal harmony! Now, you may all be thinking, 'Alright fine, when can I get out.' Well the answer is-you can't! We're all here until we peacefully go to our eternal rests."

Previous moans were replaced with dead silence, before a blonde-haired yakuza spoke up.

"You're fucking kidding right? Some of us have businesses and families to run." He stated, angrily.

"I'm perfectly serious my baby-face friend!" Monokuma replied with a hearty, high-pitch laugh.

"Why you-" Fuyuhiko started to yell, somehow getting angrier, before getting cut off by Monokuma.

"I assure you that not only will you all be here until the very end, but that no one will rescue you and that you will never have contact with the outside world!" He continued.

 _The metal panels…_ Makoto looked over and saw Hajime looking right at him. Apparently they were both thinking the same thing. It was Hajime to speak up, however.

"The metal panels. So I'm to assume we're completely locked in?" He asked, somewhat flatly.

"You're absolutely correct! Those panels are bust-proof! Do not worry though, you'll not lack any necessities! We do have a large budget after all." Monokuma jeered, throwing the last part in whimsically.

"Oh don't look so glum. If you TRULY wish to be out of this place, there is ONE way to graduate!" He said enticingly.

"...So what is it?" Hajime asked, raising an eyebrow.

"Kill. Kill Kill Kill! Murder one of your fellow classmates! Be it stabbing, slashing, burning, shooting, punching, bludgeoning, hell I'll even count feeding the bowling ball until he explodes!" He said, laughing loudly.

The students were stunned. Most had terrified and even disbelieving looks on their faces. Kyoko simply narrowed her eyes on the bear. Souda was the first to break, dropping to his knees, sputtering: "I-I don't w-wanna dieee!" Mikan's knees nearly buckled from shaking. "I...they...I'm g-gonna die...They h-hate me…"

In a stark contrast, Fuyuhiko looked down and smirked, chuckling to himself. This earned the looks of those in his immediate area, including Naegi.

"Look Teddy. You can't expect us to take this seriously. First of all, in case you didn't know who you were dealing with, many of us are kind of a big deal. You could say we run the world. You honestly think no one will come for me? How about Byakuya, whichever one is real? And are you telling me NO ONE FROM HER ENTIRE COUNTRY will come for the Princess? Face it. You can't hold us. And even if you could, you're challenging me to kill? Do you know who I am? And I know you're not asking if the biker can kill someone. Your game sucks." He put forth. Everyone looked at Fuyuhiko with a mix of admiration and wonder.

Monokuma seemed to get out of the Yakuza's speech. "Upupupupu! But Fuyuhiko, I'm telling the truth! Give it time and you'll see. Besides, I'm not saying IF you kill, it's WHEN! So go ahead gangster boy, kill as much as you want!" Monokuma's tone changed dramatically, going from maniacal to oddly calm and philosophical, continuing: "The strong shall weed out the weak, and your class will grow stronger because of it! Don't you realize I'm doing this all for you? Without all the dead weight...maybe you all CAN make it out!" Monokuma offered as a glimmer of hope.

Junko Enoshima spoke up, her shaky voice betraying her attempt to remain level. "Are you insane? Your idea of 'help' is to have us kill each other? That's...it's...it's absurd! You're out of your mind if you think I'm participating in this!"

In reality, "Junko Enoshima" was thinking something completely different. _Have you gone insane sis? What was that? That's not like you at all…_

Monokuma went back to his usual annoying tone. "Don't believe me? Aww...You hurt this bear's feelings. I would never do anything except for my beloved students! But anyways, on with the rules...nah, I'm bored. Here! Have these!" From seemingly nowhere, Monokuma pulled out small tablets and threw them to everyone.

"These are your handbooks! Keep them close, they have all the rest of the rules! And once you touch them, they become yours and yours alone! No take-backsies, and absolutely NO swapping!"

Everyone booted up their handbooks, which already displayed the rules.

" _Night Time is from 10PM-7AM. Certain areas are blocked off during this time."_

" _Sleeping anywhere other than the dormitories is strictly prohibited and will be punished accordingly."_

" _With minimal restrictions, students may explore the academy freely."_

" _Violence against headmaster Monokuma is strictly prohibited and will be punished accordingly."_

" _Anyone who kills a fellow student and becomes "Blackened" will graduate, provided they are not caught, with one person of their choosing."_

" _Additional Rules may be added at headmaster Monokuma's discretion."_

Monokuma waited patiently while everyone read the rules, before jumping up and talking again. "WHOOPS! I ALMOST forgot the most important one!" Monokuma pulled out a separate handbook and started typing furiously in it, and an new rule popped up.

" _Every day that goes by without a killing, one random person's door will be unable to be locked until there is a killing. That person(s), if they discover they cannot lock their door, must not stay in another student's room. If they do, they will be punished accordingly."_

Everyone froze at that rule. Even Fuyuhiko looked a little bit nervous.

"Upupupupu! Have fun everyone!" And with that, Monokuma vanished into thin air behind his podium.

* * *

Day 1, Cafeteria, 10:30 AM

Everyone had decided it was a good idea to convene in the Cafeteria and come up with a plan. Teruteru was cooking brunch for everyone, with Akane devouring it nearly as fast as he could cook it, Mahiru was consoling Mikan, who firmly believed someone would kill her, with most of the rest convened in the middle of the cafeteria.

"We should all just keep our doors unlocked! That way we have trust in each other!" Taka stated openly.

Celes nearly burst out laughing. "Taka, you can be my guest. However, I for one will not make myself a target. I will utilize my room as much as possible."

"She has a point," Fuyuhiko chimed in, continuing, "Leaving our doors unlocked begs for a crime of opportunity."

The heavyset Togami proposed his plan. "We should gather in four groups of six and one group of seven. That way we can have organization and strength in numbers. Each team should be assigned a duty and should have a team captain."

"Who the fuck asked you, fatass?" Mondo asked aggressively.

Byakuya chuckled and adjusted his glasses. "No one did. But it seems that you are at a lack for leadership skills despite your title, so I rose to the occasion."

The thinner Togami objected. "You all can do whatever you so please. I for one will not be bogged down by your antics. I'll stick on my own."

Togami got up and left, leaving the rest to consider Byakuya's plan.

As Naegi was about to show his support, Hajime intervened. "Actually, I think Togami has a point. Large groups slow us down and make vulnerable to a divide and conquer tactic. For example, say that one person murders one in their own group. That group is now noticeable weaker and becomes a target."

Byakuya didn't even stop to think. "Hajime. An interesting point, but you miss my intention." Byakuya adjusted his glasses and his face became even more stern. "Under my leadership no one here shall die. We shall all persevere through this hell and destroy this 'Monokuma'." He stated boldly.

It was Kirigiri to pipe up next. "No, Hajime is onto something. We need to be mobile and fluid. So I propose doubling the groups and halving the size. That way we have strength in numbers and are mobile."

Kuzuryuu spoke next, in a condescending tone. "Your logistics are off. You're left with the same problem birdbrain" he said, gesturing towards Hajime. "Just mentioned, for a different reason. Remember, if a killer is successful they get to take one person with them. Two can gang up on one. So we should try four to five, so there's always at least 1 person to defend themselves per potential attacker." He stated as if it were the most obvious thing in the world. Hajime looked over at the smug Yakuza, who had come up with a similar idea to him. He decided to continue where Fuyuhiko left off.

"Despite your optimism Byakuya, you have to be a realist. If someone is so moved to violence, they are likely to do it, however stupid it may be. So I propose we take his idea further. With the other you unaccounted for, we should make five groups of four and two groups of five, and in the event a group loses people, start merging the groups to compensate."

Byakuya lowered his head, frowning. "Very well. But do not curse my name when someone is killed." He stated, clearly disappointed his idea had been vetoed. He raised his head again, speaking in his normal tone. "We should settle on groups. I will abstain and lead the group of remainders after the other groups have been established."

Hajime got up and walked toward the edge of the room, presumably to talk to someone not already there. Asahina and Sayaka instantly, as if in unison, said "I'm with Naegi!" After which they both glared at each other, staring the other down. Oogami spoke up, stating simply, "I will stay with Asahina. The rest of you may group as you please."

Naegi, blushing and trying to prevent a fight, quickly said: "W-well that's easy! Our group is Myself, Maizono, Hina, and Sakura!"

Byakuya chuckled at the display, finding it amusing, before asking in an almost condescending tone, "Very well. Who is your group captain?"

"Naegi!" "Naegi, duh!" "I think Makoto would do an excellent job." All three of them replied at once.

Naegi started to sweat a little bit, getting nervous. "U-uhm are you s-sure that's a good idea girls?" He sputtered out, his eyes darting around, begging for someone to intervene. No one did.

"It appears you have been nominated, Makoto. Anyone else have a group in mind?" Byakuya asked, jotting something down on a sheet of paper. As if on queue, Hajime walked back, with Mahiru and Mikan in tow. "Byakuya. My group is Chiaki, Mikan, and Mahiru." He stated, calmly. Mikan was sniffling, and looked like she had been crying.

Byakuya jotted it down on his notepad. "Very well. I assume you are taking the helm of your group?"

"That's right." Hajime said coolly, as if trying to look like a driven leader.

Sonia piped up, asking sweetly, "Would anyone care to join forces with me?"

Souda's eyes lit up, instantly gravitating towards her. "I would love to, Miss Sonia!" He said excitedly.

Gundham raised his head and proclaimed, "Hahaha! Surely you shall not survive with such a weak one as him. Very well, in a moment of generosity I, along with my Four Dark Devas of Destruction, shall join your group!" He walked over towards Sonia.

"M-miss Sonia...may I join your group?" Chihiro asked quietly, looking away.

"Of course! Byakuya. My group is Gundham, Kazuichi, and Chihiro!"

Byakuya jotted it down, before silently inviting someone else to step forward. Akane and Nekomaru showed up, apparently done eating. At about the same time, Leon spoke up. "Hey, Ibuki and I are a pair. If anyone wants to join us, why not." He said in a laid back tone, garnering a response from Mioda. "Ibuki likes that idea! Maybe hot stuff will finally learn to sing!" she jeered playfully, sticking her tongue out at Leon.

Nekomaru responded in his booming voice, "SO WE'RE MAKING GROUPS? GAHAHAHA, I SHALL JOIN MY FORMER YOUNG STAR'S GROUP!" he declared, standing over next to Leon. Akane piped up next, standing with Nekomaru. "Hey coach, don't forget about me! I'm still gonna kick your ass!" She said, elbowing Nekomaru in the stomach.

"GAHAHAHAHA! WE'LL SEE AKANE!"

Nagito spoke up, after arriving late from seemingly nowhere. "Naegi. Is it too late to join your group? I'd be honored to help you." He asked, respectfully, but with an unnerving undertone.

"Uhm, sure Nagito...Any reason why?" Makoto asked, a little hesitant.

"Oh? Not really. I just have a good feeling about your group."

Byakuya noted it on his notepad, before waiting for the next group to speak up.

Fuyuhiko rolled his eyes before saying in an uncaring tone, "Since no one else is gonna fuckin do it, Peko and I are a pair. Whoever else can join or whatever."

Kuzuryuu looked around, not surprised that people weren't jumping at the opportunity. To his surprise, two people stepped forward-Mondo and Celes.

"Since I don't feel like getting stuck with Fatass, I'll join."

"With a lack of choices, You're better than a group of misfits."

After silently thinking, Kirigiri spoke, more a statement than a question. "I'd like Toko, Junko, and Hiyoko. Is that alright?"

The three declared, looking at each other uneasily, before Toko nodded her head and Junko and Hiyoko spoke.

"I guess it's alright." Junko said with a shrug.

"I'm fine going with big sis!"

 _Excellent. I can keep an eye on them._ Kirigiri thought to herself.

Byakuya took a moment to scribble on his notepad before adjusting his glasses. He declared, "Very well. I'll take the remainder of Hagakure, Kiyotaka, Teruteru, and Yamada."

* * *

Day 1, Cafeteria, 10:39 AM

"We should settle on groups. I will abstain and lead the group of remainders after the other groups have been established."

Hajime got up and moved towards the edge of the room, towards Mikan and Mahiru. Chiaki was near them, engrossed in her handheld. Mahiru was comforting Mikan, who seemed to be crying off and on.

"M-mahiru...T-they're gonna k-kill me...They h-hate me, I k-know they do…" She sputtered out, crying into Mahiru's shoulder. Mahiru held the girl in a light embrace, rubbing her back and speaking kind words to her softly.

"Sshhh...don't worry Mikan. I'm sure no one hates you…"

 _What could have made her so insecure? She's one of the nicest people here. What could have happened?_ Hajime wondered, approaching the duo.

"Mahiru. Mikan. Everyone else is making groups, and I was wondering if you'd both like to join mine. Strength in numbers."

Mikan looked up at Hajime. Her eyes were red, she was sniffling, and the front of her hair was ruffled. Shakily, she spoke.

"A-are you s-sure Hajime? I'll j-just hold you back…"

Hajime moved in close to Mikan and took her hand, looking her in the eye. Softly, but determined, he reassured her: "Mikan. You aren't dead weight. You're one of the nicest, most valuable people here. I'm going out of my way to ask you to join my group because I want you in it. And don't worry about anything, alright? No one will lay a finger on you. I promise I'll make sure of it myself."

Mahiru looked at Hajime with a mix of shock and admiration. She hadn't expected any guy to be understanding or kind to Mikan, and it warmed her heart that Hajime was. Mikan's face lit up a bit, letting go of Mahiru and hugging Hajime, crying a little bit into Hajime's chest, who embraced her in turn. "T-Thank you Hajime!"

Hajime looked over at Mahiru, who just nodded. Behind him, Chiaki spoke, without looking away from her handheld.

"...Can I join your group too Hajime?" She asked softly.

"Of course Chiaki. Let's head back to the group."

"...I'd rather stay here. I'm about to beat my high score."

"Alright. I'll tell Byakuya."

Hajime started to walk back to the group, with Mikan and Mahiru in tow.

"Byakuya. My group is Chiaki, Mikan, and Mahiru."

* * *

Day 1, Cafeteria, 6:00 PM

The captains had spent all day coming with a plan, and had finally come up with one they all thought was sound. They gathered everyone back into the cafeteria and the heavyset Byakuya explained it.

"I see everyone is gathered here. Good. Myself and the other captains have been working diligently to make sure no deaths occur in the near future. As such, we have some rules and guidelines we are going to propose to keep everyone as safe as possible. First of all, we are all to stay inside of our respective rooms during "Night Time" with one exception. If one person finds they cannot lock their door, they should notify the rest of the group as to set up a watch. While they cannot stay in another room, there is no rule about others staying in your room. In the event one person attempts to assault another, they should immediately wake as many people as possible to alert others. Next, during directly before and directly after "Night Time" You should travel to and from your dorms as a group as to not get singled out early or late in the day. During the day, as much as possible, you should stay with your group. While there is a certain degree to which this will not be possible, please try to minimize this. Finally, surely Monokuma will use other methods to encourage murder. In the event he does, we may combine some groups temporarily to decrease the chance of a murder. Is this acceptable to everyone?"

Murmurs of agreement spread throughout the crowd.

"Excellent. We shall convene here at 7:30 tomorrow."

* * *

Day 1, Byakuya Togami's Room, 5:45 PM

A knock came at Togami's door. Her put the book down on the bed, and went to answer his door, seeing a purple-haired girl.

"And what is it you could possibly want, Kyoko?"

"...Everyone is convening in the cafeteria. Apparently the group captains have something to say." She said emotionlessly, staring directly at the heir.

"Hmph. And your reason for bringing this to my attention? I made my stance perfectly clear." Togami stated condescendingly.

"...In case you might choose to join us." Kyoko replied, and walked off.

Togami shook his head and closed his door, returning to his book, one of his favorites: Niccolo Machiavelli's _The Prince._

"It is better to be feared than to be loved…"

* * *

Day 1, Makoto's room, 9:55 PM

Sayaka, Hina, and Makoto were all gathered in Makoto's room, waiting for the clock to strike ten. They were trying to keep their minds off the killing game by making small talk. However, something was bugging Makoto, but he didn't want to ruin the mood. Sayaka and Hina were having a conversation about people back home, Maizono about her idol group and Hina bout her brother. But, Maizon decided to prod at Naegi.  
"Alright Naegi spit it out. I know what's bugging you." She said nicely, but with a hint of demanding in the tone of her voice.

"Wha-what? How did you…" Makoto asked, stunned.

"I can read minds. Kidding! I just have good intuition. So what's bugging you?" She asked again.

"Well...there's five empty rooms. Why?" he asked, puzzled.

" _ **Attention all students! It is now 10:00. Night time is now in effect, and the gates will close shortly. Sweet dreams!"**_

Their conversation was cut short by Monokuma's announcement. Aoi got up to excuse herself for the night.

"Naegi, Maizono, it was nice talking, but I should head to bed it. It is Night Time." she stated. "See you in the morning!"

"Night Hina!"

"See you tomorrow!"

Asahina left the room, heading to her own. Naegi looked at Maizono, who had gone from cheery to looking at the ground, seemingly anxious.

"Maizono? Is everything alright?" Naegi asked, concerned.

"...Can I stay with you tonight Naegi? I'm scared of sleeping on my own…" She admitted, looking at Naegi with a blush on her face.

Naegi blushed, but smiled warmly. "Of course Maizono...Here, I'll sleep on the floor-" He started, before Maizono cut him off.

"It's alright Naegi...I don't mind."

* * *

Day 1, Junko Enoshima's Room, 10:57 PM

Mukuro Ikusaba made sure her door was locked, before taking off her wig. She pulled her bag out from underneath her bed, making sure everything was ready for tomorrow. When she did however, she found a note in her bag, which simply stated:

 _Under your bed._

Mukuro crawled underneath her bed, where she found, to her surprise, Monokuma. Not a robot, but the stuffed bear, holding another note. It's contents nearly caused her to jerk back and hit her head on her bed. She felt herself start to sweat, and her heart rate went up. In her sister's handwriting, in blue ink, read:

 _Plans change_

 _Stay in the game_

 _Don't attack Monokuma_

 _Don't talk to Monokuma_

 _Be safe_

 _Good luck_

 _-J_

This wasn't like her sister at all. First the weird outburst in the Gym, and now this?

Mukuro made sure she had a combat knife and crawled into bed.

* * *

Day 2, Dorm Rooms, 12:00 AM

Monokuma silently walked through the dorms, stopping at a single door. He reached up and disabled the deadbolt, before walking off.

* * *

Day 2, 7:00 AM

 _ **Good Morning! It's now 7:00 AM. Everyone please report to the gym. I have a very special announcement to make!**_

* * *

Day 2, 7:30 AM, Gym

Everyone was groggy. They had scarcely woken up and had to report to the gym for some "special announcement" for Monokuma to make. Finally, he appeared at the front of the Gym

"Good Morning everyone! I hope everyone slept well! Now I understand everyone has joined groups to help stick together...BUT I decided that would be no fun, soo...I decided to make it fun! I call this: _**The Dirty Secret Motive!**_ I'm going to give everyone a sheet of paper that contains the worst secrets of everyone ELSE in your group! AND if there isn't a murder by this time tomorrow, I'll reveal ALL of those secrets? And to make things more interesting...I'll post them up here too! So the question is...how much DO you trust your group?"

 _What? Junko! This wasn't the plan at all! This was supposed to be the second motive, and it was supposed to be totally different! What the hell?_ "Junko" thought to herself.

 _ **Group 1**_

 _ **-Wet the bed until the fifth grade**_

 _ **-Almost killed their brother**_

 _ **-Posted pornography of themselves**_

 _ **-Killed someone in a fight**_

 _ **-Bombed a school**_

 _ **Group 2**_

 _ **-Uses their talent to feel power over others**_

 _ **-Has a hidden talent**_

 _ **-Covered up a murder**_

 _ **-Is friends with a murderer**_

 _ **Group 3**_

 _ **-Loves serial killers and the occult**_

 _ **-Killed their father**_

 _ **-Builds explosives for fun**_

 _ **-Is a boy but dresses like a girl**_

 _ **Group 4**_

 _ **-Has constant indigestion**_

 _ **-Slept with their cousin**_

 _ **-Had three coconuts dropped on their head**_

 _ **-Was regularly molested when younger**_

 _ **Group 5-**_

 _ **-Murdered several people for someone**_

 _ **-Had several people murdered**_

 _ **-Caused the death of their brother**_

 _ **-Is hiding their name**_

 _ **Group 6-**_

 _ **-Was originally a traitor**_

 _ **-Knows the secret of Hope's Peak**_

 _ **-Is permanently scarred**_

 _ **-Kills insects and small animals for fun**_

 _ **Group 7-**_

 _ **-Has never lived a life of their own**_

 _ **-Cannot manage money**_

 _ **-Drugs their food sometimes**_

 _ **-Has a disgraceful grandfather**_

 _ **-Is in love with a 2D character**_

"Have fun you all!" Monokuma shouted, before disappearing, laughing the whole time.

* * *

Day 2, Cafeteria, 8:30 AM, Makoto's Group

The group ate in silence. While one of the secrets was harmless, and one was incredibly embarrassing but ultimately not important, the other 3 lingered in people's minds.

 _Almost killed their brother_

 _Killed someone in a fight_

 _Bombed a school_

It was Makoto to speak up. "If it makes anyone less nervous, It was me who wet the bed…" He said with a nervous laugh.

Aoi, Sakura, Maizono, and Nagito stayed silent. Nagito seemed very nonchalant, but didn't look anywhere close to telling anyone. Maizono was constantly flustered, Oogami sat, arms crossed, in silence, and Aoi looked at the floor.

Sakura spoke up next, attempting to dispel the distrust in her group. "Very well. I have no intention of hiding from the rest of you. It was I who killed someone in a fight. It was an accident; I won my fight by knockout. They didn't wake up. I understand if you do not wish to associate with me any longer, however I do not wish to propagate distrust."

Aoi and Naegi instantly piped up to support Sakura, expressing they wished to keep her in the group.

* * *

Day 2, Cafeteria, 8:30 AM, Kyoko's Group

Kirigiri looked around at the 3 people she hand picked, emotionless, but smiling internally.

 _It seems I was 2/3 on who I picked out as suspicious._

* * *

Day 2, Cafeteria, 8:30 AM, Hajime's group

Everyone had figured out Hajime had a hidden talent. He was the only one who couldn't remember it. No one spoke a word, everyone afraid of the judgement that would come with their secret being outed.

* * *

Day 2, Cafeteria, 8:30 AM, Nekomaru's Group

In stark contrast to most everyone else, all four in Nekomaru's group were joking around and had a sense of comradery, making jokes about the secrets picked out.  
"BWAHAHAHA! IT'S TRUE! I CONSTANTLY HAVE TO TAKE A SHIIIITTT!" Nekomaru bellowed, earning laughs from the rest of the group.

While laughing, Ibuki revealed her secret. "Yeah, Ibuki had coconuts drop on her head. She climbed a tree and shook things."

"You dumbass. What were you thinking?" Leon jeered, laughing at Ibuki's expense. She took it in stride however, replying:

"Ibuki WASN'T thinking! D U H!"

"Well, a lot of my stepmom's loves asked weird requests and my first gymnastics coach copped a feel a lot. So does that make me the molested one? Because it wasn't anything. We even got to move out!" She said glowingly, not really caring if anyone knew.

"DON'T WORRY ABOUT IT! HAPPY ENDING!" Nekomaru replied, slapping Akane on the back.

However, Ibuki quickly took a jab at Leon. "Soooo that leaves one secret left...Was she cute Leon? Hmm? Did you liiiikke her? What's her name?" She taunted, causing Leon to turn beet red.

"Look it was one time…"

* * *

Day 2, 9:00, Cafeteria

The heavyset Byakuya stood up and delivered a short statement, attempting to rally everyone.

"Everyone. We cannot doubt each other. I understand many of you are speculating who corresponds with each secret. I implore you, do not. I suggest we all go about our day. Retire to your rooms if you must. But do not single any one person out, lest they lash out like a cornered rat." He sat down, his speech ineffective.

* * *

Day 3, Dorm Room, 1:09 AM

A door was closed. They walked to their room. They went back to bed, to sleep as much as possible.

* * *

Day 3, Dorm Room, 7:05 AM

 _ **Attention! A body has been found! Conduct your investigation, and report for a class trial in 3 hours!**_

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading through that. Finally I can write my favorite part of the story-The investigation and trial. Thanks to lolrus555 for their awesome review! Now, time for the next vote!**_

 _ **How many secrets does the 2nd floor contain?**_

 _ **-1**_

 _ **-2**_

 _ **-3**_

 _ **-4**_

 _ **-5**_

 _ **Vote ends in 2 chapters!**_


	3. The Hanged Man

_**Thanks to everyone who's made it this far in the story! For those who didn't vote last chapter, the vote will be re-posted here. Vote ends when I post the next chapter.**_

* * *

Chapter 3-The Hanged Man

* * *

Day 3, 7:10 AM

 _ **Attention everyone! Please report to the Gym immediately! It's an emergency!**_

* * *

Day 3, Gym, 7:30 AM

Everyone gathered in the gym on Monokuma's orders, most shaken up. Mondo and Sakura carried Toko, who had fainted when she saw Taka. Fuyuhiko wore a menacing glare, obviously annoyed that he had called everyone there when someone had been murdered. Monokuma rose from behind his podium, talking in his squeaky voice.

"It was you, wasn't it! You fuckin' killed him!" Mondo shouted at the bear.

"Now now, I would never do something so horrible. That would defeat the purpose of the game! The killer is one of you! Apparently SOMEONE didn't want their secret pinned to them! But, that's not why I called you all here. I called you here to explain the rules about the investigation and trial! Everyone look at your handbooks!"

The handbook displayed several new rules regarding class trials.

" _Once a murder takes place, A Class Trial will be held."_

" _If the guilty party is discovered, they alone shall be executed."_

" _If the guilty party goes undetected, they along with one person of their choosing shall graduate, and everyone else shall be executed."_

" _The guilty party may only kill two people at any given time. Killing more will result in instant execution."_

"In addition, since I don't wanna explain it later, the trial works like this. You all will have time to discuss the facts, and then you'll vote. If you get it right, happy day for the rest of you! If you get it wrong, tough luck for all by the blackened and one lucky person, and majority rules. You have 3 hours from now until the class trial! Good luck!" Monokuma disappeared behind his podium, the gym doors opening.

* * *

Day 3, Ishimaru's Room, 7:45 AM

 _Monokuma File #1_

 _Victim-Kiyotaka Ishimaru_

 _Victim's clothes and hair are ruffled._

 _Victim was found in his room._

 _Cause of death is Asphyxiation._

 _Time of death is approximately 1:17 AM._

 _Body was found at 7:05 AM by his group._

Hajime closed his handbook. Everyone was gathered here, even Togami. It was Twogami to speak up.

"Everyone. We must remain calm. I will stay here with Sakura to make sure no one tampers with the crime scene. The rest of you, conduct your investigation." He said in a commanding tone. No one objected.

"U-uhm...I can do an autopsy...It might help…" Mikan said tentatively, moving towards the center of the room, receiving a nod of approval from the de facto leader in Twogami.

Taka was hanging from his ceiling fan by a makeshift noose, made from what appeared to be bedsheets. Twogami and Oogami lowered him down and Mikan began her autopsy.

"Actually, wait. Mahiru, can you take a photo here before anything happens?" Hajime suggested.

Mahiru's face became a little less uneasy, happy to be helpful. "Of course, what a great idea! Could I ask everyone to back up for a moment?" She took a picture of the room, which didn't appear to have any signs of a struggle in it. Afterwards, Mikan resumed her autopsy, and Hajime and Kirigiri silently nodded to each other. They both approached where the found Taka, looking around for any clues. Both searched for signs of why he would hang himself, finding nothing. Hajime stood back while Kyoko continued to search, before he said to Kirigiri:

"Kyoko. What if it's not what we can find, but it's what we can't find?" He suggested.

Kirigiri's eyes widened for a moment, before she threw the covers off of Taka's bed. Hajime stepped up to the bed, noticing something peculiar. Kyoko pointed it out.  
"This bed still has all the sheets." she stated plainly.

 **Truth Bullet-Taka's Bed Sheets**

While Hajime and Kirigiri were investigating, Makoto, Sayaka, Hina, Chiaki, and Nagito were all grouped up just outside the room. They were discussing how they were going to divide up the searching.

"...Sonia's group is looking in the cafeteria, Nekomaru's group is looking in the A/V room and nurse's office, Fuyuhiko's group is looking in the bathhouse, and Togami's group is looking in the incinerator and storage room. That leaves the dormitories to us." Naegi explained, everyone nodding their heads.

Back in Taka's room, Mikan noticed something during her autopsy she told Hajime about.

"H-hajime, the cause of death is asphyxiation...but it isn't consistent with hanging, and there's bruises on his body. It looks like he might have been set up that way...Also, if you look on his left arm, his shirt has a part where it got sliced open and there's a small amount of blood." She said nervously to Hajime, hoping she was helpful.

Hajime smiled at her, and warmly said, "Thank you so much Mikan. You're a great help."

 **Truth Bullet-Evidence of a Struggle**

 **Truth Bullet-Mikan's Account**

 **Truth Bullet-Cut on Taka's Arm**

In the cafeteria, Sonia's group hadn't found much, but Sonia herself noticed something. She instructed her group to keep looking, before running to the main group near Taka's room. Along the way, she ran into Makoto. She politely asked him,

"Makoto, I discovered something. Can you make sure the rest of the group is aware?" She asked sweetly.

"Of course Sonia. What is it?"

"A knife is missing from the cafeteria."

 **Truth Bullet-Missing Knife**

Makoto nodded his head, and thanked Sonia.

"Thank you Sonia, I'll tell everyone as soon as possible."

* * *

Day 3, Dorm Rooms, 10:25 AM

Naegi's group had been searching the dorm rooms for clues to no avail, until they entered Hagakure's room. One of Hagakure's pillowcases was missing, and there was a kitchen knife in the trash can.

 **Truth Bullet Updated-Missing Knife**

 **Truth Bullet-Missing Pillowcase**

" _ **Attention Everyone! Please enter the red door at the end of the hall! It's time for your first class trial!"**_

As Naegi and Maizono exited Hagakure's room, they saw Byakuya come out of a room next to them, one of the few they didn't get to in time.

* * *

Day 3, Underground Trial Room, 10:40 AM

Everyone took their assigned spot, which made a large circle around the room. Mahiru piped up and asked a question.

"Uhm, Monokuma, why are there 36 podium spots? There's only 31 of us."

"Huh? I dunno. The room was built for 36 people. I didn't design it." Came the simple reply. "Now get started! I want to see this!"

Everyone looked around at each other, unsure where to start. Twogami took the helm. "We should begin with the location the body was found and move from there."

Mondo was the next to speak. "Isn't this as open and shut as it gets? He offed himself in his room."

"Yeah, wasn't he like hanging from the fan?" Hagakure asked.

"That is correct. We found him in his room hanging from a makeshift bedsheet noose." Kirigiri replied.

Fuyuhiko spoke next. "Well then it's obvious right? He tied his bedsheets into a noose and hung himself."

"No, that's wrong!" Hajime interjected. He continued,

"His bed still had all it's bedsheets. So the bedsheets had to come from somewhere else."

Byakuya adjusted his glasses. "I may be able to tell you where. Teruteru's room was missing bedsheets. Also, I found a tarot card in his room."

Teruteru looked unsurprised. "I had noticed I was missing some sheets. However...it doesn't mean anything. My room was the first to be unable to be locked." He stated. "He could have taken them from my room."

"Yeah, I can confirm that. He asked me to set up a watch with him, but I couldn't. I found out I couldn't lock my room so I couldn't stay in his." Hagakure stated.

Hajime was about to say something, but Kyoko shot him a look. They were apparently thinking the same thing. She quietly added,

"Not now Hajime. Wait."

Hajime nodded his head and didn't say anything.

Peko spoke. "Does this not leave us where we began? It appears he hung himself using Teruteru's bedsheets."

"No, that's wrong!" Hajime interjected.

"According to Mikan's autopsy, the death was caused by asphyxiation, but the markings weren't consistent with hanging."

Mikan added to Hajime's statement. "H-hajime's right...it looks like he was strangled…"

"He was strangled. So he didn't off himself." Mondo said.

"Strangled and hung? He must not have even had a chance…" Chihiro stated with a glum tone.

"No, that's wrong!" Hajime interjected once more.

"He had bruises on his body, and his clothes and hair were ruffled. It looked like a struggle. Also, there was a cut on his body, which indicates a further struggle."

"Who could have killed him?" Mahiru wondered out loud.

"Everyone's a suspect, since it was Night Time, no one really has an alibi." Celes observed.

Naegi and Maizono looked at each other, as did Leon and Ibuki. Leon was the one to ask the question.

"Uh, does it count if we were with someone?"

"Yeah! Ibuki was with Leon. He sleeps like a little baby!" Ibuki threw out there. Leon blushed, rubbing the back of his head.

Naegi spoke up next. "U-uhm...Maizono and I were together last night as well. She was afraid of being alone and trusted me since I shared my secret."

Byakuya looked at the two pairs, before making a statement.

"Since we don't really have a way to scrutinize that, we'll accept it for now. We'll come back to it if need be. However, Celes is right. The rest of us are suspects."

Naegi spoke up a little bit afterwards. "I don't think that's correct. We can rule out Hagakure and Hanamura as well, because they had to stay in their rooms."

Chiaki spoke for the first time in the trial. "Makoto, you're half right. They aren't suspects...if the crime indeed occurred in Taka's room. But they could have done it if it was outside of a room. Did anyone find any evidence anywhere outside of the dorms?"

Twogami spoke up, in his usual confident tone. "As a matter of fact, my group did. We found that the incinerator had been used, and found a piece of burnt cloth."

Hifumi spoke up, making a statement. "It must have been what the killer was wearing! He disposed of it to avoid incriminating themselves!"

"You've got that wrong!" Naegi interjected.

"I don't think it was clothes at all. One of Hagakure's pillows was missing a pillowcase. I believe it was a pillowcase Byakuya found."

Akane made a statement. "Here's an idea. What if whoever the killer is used the pillowcase to strangle him and took Teruteru's sheets? Both of their rooms were unlocked, right?"

"Your reasoning is flawed." Togami spoke up.

"That would be plausible...if anyone else knew their doors were unlocked. But since no one else did...I doubt anyone would have had the foresight to set that up."

Hagakure spoke up. "Yeah, the only people I had time to tell that I couldn't lock my door were Teruteru and Taka!"

Everyone went silent, and looked at Hagakure.

"...Did you say you told Taka you couldn't lock your door?" Naegi asked.

"Yeah, I asked him to set up a watch. He couldn't though, so I did without."

Byakuya chuckled. "Yasuhiro...do you realize what you just said?"

Hiro looked confused, and after a few seconds started stuttering. "I d-didn't do it! Like I s-said, Taka said he couldn't come to my room!"

"Do you have any proof to back that up?" Byakuya challenged.

"Hold on Byakuya...I think I've figured it out. I think Hiro is telling the truth." Hajime interjected.

"Hm? And why do you say that?" Byakuya responded.

Kyoko responded for him. "Because Hajime and I have known from nearly the start of the trial who the killer truly was."

Hajime looked around, before calling out one person.

"You're the only one!" He said, pointing at Teruteru Hanamura.

"W-w-what? Why me?" He asked, shocked.

Naegi put the pieces together. "Because you were the only one who knew that Hagakure's door was unlocked. And Taka couldn't go to Hagakure's room...because he'd already agreed to take watch with you."

Sayaka looked over at Naegi. "Naegi...we were just in Hagakure's room. Did you forget about the knife in the trash can?"

"No, it's actually why I think Hagakure's innocent. Think about it. It was Night Time and knives are incredibly easy to hide. So why the trash can? It's too obvious. It's like someone wanted it to be found." Naegi turned, making a decisive statement.

"Teruteru Hanamura...You killed Taka! I'm sure of it!"

"W-w-what? I don' have a taddly darn idea what yer flappin about!" Hanamura furiously stated, a thick drawl coming out in his speech. "Besides Byakuya found teh fool Tarot card in mah room didn ya?" He sputtered out.

Hajime closed his eyes for a moment, before stating simply, "Hanamura. He never said which Tarot card he found."

"W-w-w-w-whaaaatt?"

Byakuya crossed his arms. "I said I found a Tarot card. I never said which one. You are correct, it was "The Fool" I found."

Naegi collected himself. "Let's go over the evidence one last time. The killer discovered they could not lock their door, and planned to set up a watch with Hagakure, until they discovered he too could not lock his door. The killer asked Taka to set up a watch with him. The killer planned to stab Taka with a knife they took from the kitchen, but Taka knocked it away, and it scratched his arm in the process. They got in a fight, and eventually the killer strangled Taka with a pillowcase. Since a killing had occurred, the killer could now enter other rooms, so he made it look like Taka had hung himself by using their sheets as a noose. The killer incinerated the pillowcase, since Togami's group was on trash detail, leaving behind a strip of cloth. Then, they went into the room of the sleeping Hagakure, placed the knife in the trash bin, and swapped the pillow he wasn't using with the one with no pillowcase. Isn't that right, Teruteru Hanamura?"

Hanamura looked around, sputtering, looking for any flaw in Naegi's logic, before looking down, crying, shaking his head.

"Nononono...That's not possible...my plan was perfect…"

"Why Teruteru? Why would you do this?" Naegi asked.

"..."

"..."

"...Because I wanted to go home. I saw my chance. I need to go back to the Hanamura diner! I need to go back to momma!" He exclaimed, in tears. "Don't you all understand? I had to! It was a golden opportunity…"

"Upupupupu! As heartbreaking as it is, it's voting time!"

"NO! PLEASE! NO!"

"Thaaaatttss right! The killer is none other than Teruteru Hanamura, the Ultimate Cook! I have a very special punishment prepared! IT'S PUNISHMENT TIME!"

Monokuma hit a red button with his gavel. A chain grabbed Hanamura's leg, dragging him down the hallway.

"HEEEEEELLLLPPPPP MEEEE! PLEEEEAAASSSEEE! SOMEONE!" He screamed, to no avail.

 **Hanamura Ramen Soup**

The chain pulled Hanamura above a giant styrofoam cup, and dropped him in. It contained dried noodles, corn, carrots, and small pieces of dried beef. Teruteru tried to break the styrofoam, which was almost a foot thick, and tried to jump out, but it was too tall. A hole opened from the ceiling, which boiling water began to pour from, slowly filling the giant container. Hanamura screamed when the water started to pool up, burning him. He desperately paddled with his now screamingly pained limbs, trying to swim to the top, but as he did, the water stopped and a clear lid dropped, the cup completely filled. Hanamura pounded at the top, before the boiling water entered his lungs, and he drowned and burned.

Teruteru Hanamura was dead.

* * *

 _ **Thank you all for reading this chapter! I know it was shorter than usual by a lot, but I wanted to post this for you all before the week started up. Speaking of which, if you didn't vote, please do, because it impacts next chapter!**_

 _ **How many secrets does the 2nd floor hold?**_

 _ **-2 (1 vote)**_

 _ **-3 (1 vote)**_

 _ **-5 (2 votes)**_

 _ **I ommitted 1 and 4 because they had no votes. Leave your votes in the reviews or PM me!**_


	4. Smarts, Swords, and Silence

_**I apologise for the late update, I had a busy week and had to power through 59 hours of V3. Vote ended on 3. Next vote at the end of this chapter! Enjoy!**_

* * *

 _ **Chapter 4-Smarts, Swords, and Silence**_

* * *

Day 3, Trial Room, 12:30 PM

Teruteru Hanamura was dead.

Despite the terrifying display they had just witnessed, the entirety of the group of 29 students was dead silent, stunned at what they had witnessed. Their faces morphed based on the person; some had looks of pure horror on their faces, others looking down in a wave of depression, and a few with smirks on their faces. Monokuma broke the silence.

"Aw, cheer up! You now have access to the second floor!" He said cheerily.

"Second floor? So…" the thinner Togami started, before Monokuma cut him off.

"Yep! The security gate will be lifted tomorrow during the morning announcement! But don't take my generosity for granted...it'll take 2 class trials for the next floor."

Togami adjusted his glasses. "I see. So three for the next floor? And four after that?"

"Maaayyybbeee...or maybe not! We'll see!"

Monokuma vanished into thin air, leaving the speechless students alone. Twogami attempted to take control of the situation, stating firmly:

"Everyone. We should regroup in the cafeteria. Have something to eat and drink. Some time to recover."

Leon bursted in an outrage, getting in Byakuya's face and shouting at him.

"Regroup? RECOVER? YOU'RE OUT OF YOUR MIND IF I'M GOING TO LISTEN TO A WORD OUT OF YOUR MOUTH! SOMEONE IN YOUR FUCKING GROUP KILLED ANOTHER PERSON IN YOUR OWN GROUP! YOU'RE A SHIT LEADER! FUCK OFF WITH YOUR STUPID HIGH AND MIGHTY 'I am the all knowing leader' BULLSHIT!" Leon stormed off, heading for the elevator. Ibuki followed in tow, quickly throwing out a "...Ibuki should probably try to calm hot stuff down…"

Byakuya closed his eyes and tilted his head downward. "...I understand why you would all doubt me. I have failed you all. However...this is no time for anger or distrust. Unless we band together...we will surely fall. I will be in the cafeteria. All of you are free to join me." He quietly left towards the elevator, his now downsized group wordlessly following him.

Makoto looked next to him. Hina was looking down, holding back tears. She was clutching her arm, her teeth were clenched, and she had a look of horror on her face. Maizono wasn't too different. She looked shaken, almost like she didn't want to believe what had happened. Sakura had her eyes closed, her head lowered solemnly, her stoic expression mostly unchanged, but Makoto could tell she was troubled. Nagito was strangely smiling, his eyes closed, his head lowered. Makoto heard him mutter, "Such despair...I can't wait to see how we will find hope in this!"

Makoto walked over to Oogami, and whispered to her. "Sakura...I need your help. I know what we just saw was horrible...but they need some help." He said, gesturing towards Aoi and Sayaka.

Sakura simply nodded her head and walked over to comfort Asahina. At about the same time, Naegi walked over towards Maizono, somewhat unsure of how to approach the situation. Cautiously, he asked her, "Maizono...are you gonna be alright?"

Maizono burst out in tears. She clutched the boy's arms, crying into his chest. Unsure of what to do, Naegi embraced Maizono, whispering to her.

"You're gonna be alright Maizono…"

"It'll all be fine…"

"N-naegi...what if it's you next time? Or Me? Or Hina? I can't take this…" She sputtered out, worried sick.

Naegi just tried his best to comfort her. "Don't worry...nothing will happen to us...no one else is gonna die okay?"

* * *

Day 3, Cafeteria, 1:15 PM

Despite Leon's outburst, everyone was in the cafeteria, save Togami. The room had lost most of it's usual energy. Instead of talking, comradery, and jokes, there was hushed conversations and a forlorn 's and Fuyuhiko's groups ate in silence. Hajime was doing his best with Mahiru to calm Mikan down, who was especially shaken up, with Chiaki escaping to her virtual world. Sonia was consoling Chihiro, with Gundham and Souda competing to help. Ibuki was trying to cheer up an angry Leon, with Nekomaru taking a rare quiet and serious tone. Kyoko was keeping an eye on the rest of her group. Toko had fainted when Teruteru died and was nervously eating, while Junko looked downcast, but was in reality lost in thought.

 _What's going on here? Junko's been acting strangely...why? And why did she warn me? Something is definitely wrong…_

After eating, everyone decided to spend the rest of the day in their rooms.

-_-_-a

Day 3, Fuyuhiko's Room, 2:35 PM

"...Master. I-"

"Peko. How many times do I have to say it. Just Fuyuhiko.

"...Fuyuhiko. What is troubling you? I highly doubt it's the deaths of two people."

"Nothing's wrong Peko."

"I'm sure of it. You never get this closed off unless something is. Please...if I may be of service-"

"Peko, stop. You're not some tool for me. It's...the secrets. I've been trying to pin the important ones down. Because a few worry me." He gestured towards his desk, which had a notepad with a few things jotted down on it.

" _Bombed a School-Makoto's group"  
"Has a hidden talent-Hajime's group"_

" _Covered up a murder-Hajime's group"_

" _Builds explosives for fun-Sonia's group, maybe Souda"  
"Murdered several people for someone-Peko"_

" _Had several people murdered-Me"_

" _Caused the death of their brother-Mondo"_

" _Is hiding their name-Celes"  
"Was originally a traitor-Kyoko's group"_

" _Knows the secret of Hope's Peak-Kyoko's group"_

" _Has never lived a life of their own-Byakuya"_

"I see. These are what's troubling you?"

"Mhm. I can't fucking figure it out!" Fuyuhiko had a short burst of anger and punched the wall behind him, cooling off quickly. He continued, "And why doesn't Togami have a secret? I mean now we know the fatass is the fake one, but why do we care? Why did Monokuma give us these? They didn't cause a murder, the pervert killed to get out of here. And most of them are almost harmless or just embarrassing, but those ones...they're important. And Monokuma seemed almost too eager to get us to the second floor. Why? What's really going on here?"

"Perhaps they were to sow distrust."

"Yes but why? If they wanted a murder they could pressure specific people. No, something else is going on. Remember what Monokuma said?"

 _Flashback, Day 1, 9:40 AM_

" _The strong shall weed out the weak, and your whole class will be stronger for it! Don't you see I'm doing this all for you?"_

 _Flashback End_

"I don't think you should pay attention to the ramblings of that bear. He seems maniacal."

"I know he is, but that stood out. I don't think he just threw that out there. I think he meant something by it. Remember one of the secrets? Was ORIGINALLY a traitor? I don't think this is going according to plan. Something got fucked up, and Monokuma's trying to fix it. Why would a traitor just defect to our side, and in one day? Unless…"

Peko completed his sentence. "...The game changed before it started."

* * *

Day 3, Hajime's room, 2:40 PM

Hajime, Chiaki, Mahiru, and Mikan were all gathered in Hajime's room. As usual, Chiaki was gaming away on her handheld, sitting near Hajime and Mahiru. Mikan was sleeping on Hajime's bed, worn out already from the earlier events. Hajime and Mahiru were sitting on the floor by Hajime's bed, having a conversation.

"...Yeah, I know, it's weird. I really can't remember my talent."

"You're probably the Ultimate Counselor or something. You're super easy to talk to."

"...I agree with Mahiru. I that's probably it." Chiaki added in.

"I guess so. I'm not so sure...remember Monokuma's secrets?"

Everyone went silent, most of them looking down. Clearly a touchy subject.

"...I think they were fake. The only one that sounded reasonable was 'Has a Hidden Talent'" Chiaki said, continuing, "And I think that's you, Hajime. And none of the rest apply to me, so they're probably fake."

Monokuma appeared in the room, speaking in his annoying, high-pitched voice.

"I assure you, those secrets are 100% real! I made sure so, or it would be a bad motive!" as quickly as he appeared, he disappeared.

Chiaki looked upward, putting her finger on her chin. "...Hm. None of them apply to me though, I think...I don't recall anything. I don't know how being the Ultimate Gamer makes me feel powerful...I've never even seen a murder before today, and I don't think any of my friends are killers…"

Mahiru added her two cents. "I don't remember anything like that either. This is so odd…"

Hajime decided to re-route the conversation. "So Mahiru, what are you going to do once we get out?" He asked.

"Hm...I'll probably keep taking photographs." She started, before having an idea. "Hajime! When we get out, I can give you my old camera, and I can teach you to take photographs!" She said excitedly.

Hajime smiled warmly. "That sounds great, Mahiru!"

Chiaki spoke, looking up briefly from her game. "...I need to teach you how to play my favorite games, too."

"I could try...but I doubt I'd be any good."

Chiaki puffed her cheeks, looking frustrated. "Talent isn't everything Hajime. I just want to play them with you."

"Alright, I'll try. What games do you like?" Hajime asked, not knowing he had opened Pandora's Box.

Chiaki's face lit up excitedly, and she started talking faster. "I could teach you Counter-Strike...but that might be too hard. Overwatch is pretty good...maybe Battlegrounds...Borderlands we could play without having to play against each other at all...Civ V is a really fun strategy game...League of Legends I could teach you to hate Blitzcrank…"

"Alright Chiaki, I get the idea...we'll worry about that then…"

* * *

Day 3, "Junko"'s Room, 2:30 PM

Mukuro walked back to her room, making sure it was locked. She was beginning to question the game and what was going on entirely. After locking the door, she threw off her wig and went to go look in her mirror. Even with makeup on, it was still easy to to tell she hadn't slept well in days. Her eyes were a little glazed over, even through blue contacts, she had lightly visible bags under her eyes, and she looked deflated of energy.

"I need a nap…" she muttered to herself, moving over towards her bed. However, almost as soon as looking at her bed, she froze. There was a stuffed Monokuma on her bed once again, holding the same note as before. She ducked under her bed, and found another note in Junko's handwriting. It looked noticeable more panicked than before, and was even more uncharacteristic.

 _Mukuro_

 _I'm sorry_

 _I don't understand_

 _They're watching_

 _They want revenge_

 _Forget the plan_

 _SURVIVE_

Mukuro hesitantly put the message in her bag underneath her bed with the last one. She pulled out a knife, one of her favorites, a black steel combat knife, and hid it under her pillow. She decided to wait in her room until tomorrow.

* * *

Day 4, Makoto's Room, 7:00 AM

 _ ***Attention! It is now 7:00 AM! Rise and shine! Remember, the second floor is now open! Happy Exploration!***_

Makoto yawned and opened his eyes, nearly falling out of bed when he turned. To his left was a half-dressed, sleepy, blue-haired idol, slowly starting to get out of Makoto's bed.

 _That's right...Maizono stayed with me again._

Makoto blushed a bit at the thought of sharing a bed with his middle school crush, before shaking his head.

"Oh come on Naegi, not everything needs to be taken like that…"

Naegi whipped his head around, surprised. "E-eh? W-what do you mean? I wasn't thinking…"

"Oh, so you don't like the idea of sharing a bed with me?"

"W-what? No, I didn't...How did you…"  
"I'm psychic." She stated, quickly adding on, laughing, "Kidding! I just have good intuition." She giggled at Naegi tripping over his words, enjoying some playful fun. "If you don't mind Naegi-kun, I'll go shower…" Maizono grabbed the change of clothes she laid out and headed into the bathroom.

* * *

Day 4, Cafeteria, 8:00 AM

Twogami had gathered everyone, even Togami, in the cafeteria. He stood up and made an announcement after breakfast, getting everyone's attention.  
"The second floor is now open to us. I suggest we group together into one large group to investigate, so Monokuma doesn't catch us off guard with anything. Any questions?"

Silence.

"Excellent. Let's proceed at once."

The large group proceeded to the now lifted security gate. Despite trying to avoid surprises, Twogami couldn't prepare for what they found in the first place they looked-the library.

On the ground, in the middle of the library, laying face-up, was a boy, with his eyes close, apparently passed out.

He had a tall, slender figure. His face had distinct eyebrows, long, messy black hair, and a pale complexion. He had an untucked white collared shirt, a loose black tie with red decals, and black trousers.

Makoto ran over to wake him up, followed closely by Asahina, Maizono, Hajime, Chiaki, and Mikan.

He sat up slowly, one hand on his head. He opened his pale blue eyes, wearing an apathetic glaze, before deadpanning, "What is this, my welcome party? Didn't know I was so popular."

Makoto was a little taken aback, but Hajime responded.

"We just got here and found you. Out of curiosity, do you have any idea how you got here?" He asked, calmly.

"None whatsoever. Why?"

"I thought as much. We all woke up in a similar state to you. What's your name?"

"Yasuke Matsuda."

"Junko" froze.

 _I thought he looked familiar...but how? Wasn't Junko going to kill him? What's he doing here?_

"Now who are all of you?" He asked plainly.

Togami chuckled. "Seriously? You don't know ANY of us?" he asked sarcastically, thinly hinting at himself.

"Am I supposed to recognize the overdressed mop?" He asked Makoto, gesturing at Togami.

Makoto and Togami were both shocked at how smoothly he asked it, his apathetic look not showing any signs of change at all.  
"Overdressed mop!?"

"He is decently well known…"

Matsuda looked at Togami briefly, before walking to a shelf and pulling out some manga.

"Doesn't look worth my time."

Makoto and the rest swiftly introduced themselves, and explained the situation.

"And you gave into it?" Matsuda asked.

Everyone was silent, looking around. Yasuke sighed and restated his question.

"Someone killed someone? Over something so petty?"

Twogami responded surprisingly measured. "Not everyone possesses the strength of will you appear to."

Yasuke shrugged. "Too bad I guess. I'll be here if you need me."

Everyone left the library. Makoto looked back at Yasuke, who was lounged back in a chair, reading manga.

People grumbled in the hallway, with different reactions depending on the person.

"What an ass…"

"He IS pretty hot though."

"Who does he think he is, calling me an overdressed mop...He's going to regret that comment…"

"He's an interesting character."

The group reached the changing rooms. Monokuma popped up, and spoke in his annoying voice.

"To get into the changing rooms, you just need to use your handbook! But if you try to go into the wrong changing room…" Monokuma pointed to the machine gun.

Mondo asked the obvious question. "What if someone uses someone else's handbook?"

Monokuma quickly pulled out his Monopad and typed furiously instead of answering, and everyone's handbooks went off. There was a new rule.

 _Lending your handbook to another student is prohibited._

Monokuma continued, "Upupupu! Now that shouldn't be a problem!"

He disappeared into thin air, leaving the students alone.

"Well" Let's see where the changing room leads us."

They walked past the changing rooms and into the pool area, where the students had some deja vu. Laying face-up near the diving board was a boy. He had pale blonde hair and a pale complexion, and a tall build. He wore a red trench coat with a multitude of locks on it, baggy black pants, and black boots. Unlike Yasuke, he started to wake up on his own, shooting upwards when he did, his sharp brown eyes wide open.

"Ruruka!" He shouted, breathing heavily, before looking around, and seeing the crowd of students. He stood up and took a defensive stance initially, before relaxing and shaking his head.

"I don't recognize you. Who are you all?"

Makoto started to speak, but Hajime shook his head, before stepping forward.

"We're the students of Hope's Peak. And you are?"

The boy lifted one of his eyebrows. "Sonosuke Izayoi. Ultimate Blacksmith. Why have I not seen any of you before? And how did I get to the pool?" He asked, now once again with his guard up.

"We don't know that either...We woke up without any idea where we were about 4 days ago."

Hajime explained the situation to Izayoi, who lowered his guard and nodded his head. The rest of the students introduced themselves.

"Last I remember...Ruruka and I were walking back to our dorms...and then I blacked out. We should search the rest of the floor for her." He stated simply, not leaving room to object.

The group exited and looked around the floor, coming to classroom 2-B. When they entered it, they found something more spectacular than finding two people on the same floor. Everyone was stunned for a moment, before the whole group turned to one single person. That person was petrified, looking at the desk in the middle of the room, face drained of color.

Fuyuhiko angrily approached the person, loudly stating, "You have some fucking explaining to do. And you better make it good."

Sitting in the chair, face-down on the desk, was Junko Enoshima.


End file.
